(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an L-type inner terminal having a tubular main portion which is to be contacted with a counter inner terminal, a crimping portion in which a crimp piece for crimping an inner conductor of a coaxial cable is disposed, and a connecting portion configured by a strip-shaped piece that is bent into an L-like shape which connects between the main portion and the crimping portion in a state where the elongating direction of the main portion is perpendicular to that of the crimping portion; an L-type coaxial connector including the L-type inner terminal; and a method for producing the L-type coaxial connector.
(2) Description of Related Art
An L-type inner terminal of this kind is produced by pressing an electrically conductive metal thin plate. In such an L-type inner terminal, usually, a connecting portion is formed by L-bending a strip-shaped piece of which the width is sufficiently smaller than the outer diameter of a main portion, which straight elongates, and which is in a developed state, while placing the main portion and a wiring connecting portion in the outside (for example, see Patent Literature 1). Since the wiring connecting portion is placed together with the main portion outside the L-shaped bent part of the connecting portion, a wiring work can be easily performed. Usually, the wiring is performed by clamping and crimping a crimping piece disposed in the wiring connecting portion. The crimping piece is easily clamped outside the L-shaped bent part.